


Dance With Me

by RelarOfFire



Category: Kingkiller Chronicles - Patrick Rothfuss
Genre: Gen, Happy stuff!, Kind of shippy but not really, M/M, put the two tags cause it kind of is kinda isnt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 10:56:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10016699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RelarOfFire/pseuds/RelarOfFire
Summary: Rewrite of something old I have. Bast asks Kote to dance!





	

"Are you busy?" Bast questioned the innkeeper, leaning against the bar softly with his elbows and tapping his toes on the ground softly. 

The man behind the bar looked up from the glass he was cleaning, looking puzzled from being spoken to directly. Blinking twice, before giving a sigh and setting the cup down on the bar, Kote gave into the question. "What does it look like? Bast, I've told you over and over, there are things that need to be done and cleaned around the Inn. Are you asking to bother, or asking to help me out?" Placing his hands on the bar slowly, he grunted quietly as though he was getting ready to support himself for what he already knew would be the answer.

The tall, dark haired, bright eyed mad only laughed in reply, shaking his head gently. "Oh come on, loosen up, Reshi! Why don't we do something fun instead today? I know you could use some fun. And before you say it; no. Cleaning is not fun at all."

Kote pressed his lips into a fine line, narrowing his dull green eyes. He wasn't very sure as to what Bast was trying to accomplish, but arguing with the fae always seemed to be pointless. One way or another, Bast either got out of whatever he had asked him to do, or went off with a huff and didn't speak to him for days. Besides, bast wasn't the kind of person one would want to argue with in the first place. "What kind of 'fun', Bast? If it's drinking, then no. It's far to early and you cleaned out quite a few bottles with your little game from the other night."

Bast laughed again in reply, though he did look a bit ashamed. "Okay, okay. There went plan B. How about... Hmmm..." Glancing around, pushing himself from the bar to get a better look around the empty Inn, he thought quickly. He had to come up with something to do before Kote lost interest or got too grumpy. They needed to do something to bring light back into those green eyes of Kote's. Something to make him _Kvothe_ again. Anything. Bast could tell he was fading into the act of an innkeeper too much and losing touch with who he really was. With how far he was going with the innkeeper act, it was jarring. 

Waiting for a reply from Bast, Kote went back to wiping down the bar, tossing the white rag off to the side once he felt there were no more annoying smudges to clean away. Watching Bast, he rose a brow, wondering why the other was thinking so hard about what to do. For someone who was supposed to be probably nearly triple his own age Bast seemed rather young and spry. Of course, Kote knew some of it was just the fae's personality. Another part of it probably being contributed to the young age. "Well?" Kote finally piped up after minutes of quiet. 

"We should... go out. As in outside. Take a walk."

"Then who would watch the inn?" Kote questioned in return.

"We could make a fort?"

"Bast... How old are you? And whose linens will you be using? Surely none of my good ones." Kote replied, crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes softly once more. Oh no, he wouldn't be allowing Bast to ruin more good bedding! Not again.

Bast sighed heavily, pressing his hand to his face. "I don't know what to. Just, argh, Reshiii! Come on! We have to so something besides clean today! And, again, no, I am not reading. I did enough of it yesterday, I swear. And again, for a third time, no, I am not summarizing my readings."

Kote chuckled, hiding the smile behind a knuckle. "You seem to know me all to well. Alright then, if that is the case, then we will just go back to cleaning. There is more than enough to do and keep in order."

Hearing that, Bast blurted out the first thing that rolled off his tongue. "Dancing! How about we dance?"

Kote paused, tilting his head softly and raising a brow once more. The look he gave Bast was as if to say that he was out of his rightful mind. "Dance? To what and for what good reason would we dance for?"

"You don't always need music to dance to. Music just helps set a mood, that's all. And because we need to do something fun; and I decided dancing is going to be that fun activity. It's tons of fun! Come on, please? Pleaaaaaaaaase, Reshi?" He begged, clasping his hands together and even giving a more pathetic expression.

The red haired man thought for a long moment, not looking away from the pathetic display his friend was giving him. The inn was empty, so no one would be watching the two. No one would be coming in for hours as well, so there was no worry of anyone just barging in and seeing the two dancing about. He was silent for a minute or so, thinking on how troublesome the dancing could be. "Alright... Fine..." He sighed, walking out from behind the bar and dusting his hands off against the apron he wore. "Where are we dancing then?"

Bast nearly started jumping with joy, grinning widely. Surly this would make that stupid Kote mask melt way and bring _Kvothe_ back to him. "How about something more formal? Slow and easy? I'm sure it's been a while since you've danced."

"We are both men, bast. Who is to take the part of following?" Kote questioned, giving the other a slight look of displeasure. He was not going to be taking the part of following Bast's lead. Oh no. he was far to stubborn for that to happen, didn't matter if it had been almost five years since he last danced or had a proper dance. Maybe it was longer ago than that... 

Bast rolled his eyes, "I'll do it, I'll do it. Don't get your panties in a twist over it." He waved Kote off softly, already moving a few chairs and tables away. Ignoring the daggers Kote was glaring into his back for ruining his orderly and neat Inn, bast would gladly fix them later if his plan worked out. "Didn't expect you to take that role anyways. I'm not fully stupid, you know." Finishing the moving and making room for the two to dance Bast walked back over to Kote and smiled, holding out his arms.

With a regretful sigh, Kote took one of Bast's hands and stepped in closer so they would be in a more proper form for dancing. He refused to look to the other directly, trying to recall the dances he knew from all those years ago. Remembering enough of one, Kote began to lead, counting under his breath and watching his feet to make sure he made no heavy mistakes.

Bast just smiled, counting in his mind and letting Kote lead the way. Just to aid in the keeping of time, he began to hum lightly, allowing some form of music to fill the air. It was what Kote had complained about before, hadn't it? His smile grew as he listened to Kote slowly stop counting and lead the dance with more confidence, feeling the other's hand grip his more firmly and the hand on his waist actually, properly lead.

It took a while, but, he finally showed up. His eyes a stunning green, his hair flaming red as sunsets and a roaring fire, face strong and defined -- _Kvothe_. He was there, looking Bast right in the face again, awake. Awake and alert and as beautiful as ever. _Kvothe the Kingkiller. Kvothe the Bloodless_. The one and only, true, _Kvothe_. 

The fae couldn't help but stare. He had tried nearly everything to get him back; but all it took was dancing. Dancing brought his friend out of hat horrid shell and out of hiding. Out of fear and uncertainty. Knowing it would not last forever, Bast set himself to remember the face before him; the shine in his eyes, the small smirk tugging at his lips, the bright luster to his hair. He took it upon himself to remember who this man was and all his glory, so no one would forget him. To keep this man eternal and beautiful and as awe-striking as he knew Kvothe to be. Just in case Kvothe himself eventually forgot who he was... Bast would keep it safe. He would keep the image alive.

Kvothe's smirk grew slightly, seeing Bast staring at him so intently. "Is there something on my face?" He questioned, laugh more full and alive.

"N-No, Reshi! nothing." bast replied swiftly, a flush crossing his face in embarrassment. He didn't want Kvothe to leave yet, but looked away slightly in his embarrassed state. "I just forgot that you dance so well."

Kvothe nodded lightly, before spinning Bast as though he were a woman he was trying to woo. Of course, bast had the female role in their dance, so it was fitting. Though, he burst into laughter, seeing Bast's face once it came back into view, as red as an apple. "Come on now! No need to look like that, Bast!"

"Very funny... very funny."

"Mhm. I thought so as well." Kvothe replied, showing off that wonderful smile of his. 

Even though he wouldn't be around much longer, it was nice for him to be there while he was. Bast missed Kvothe dearly, and wouldn't let this moment fade from his memory.

Never in a thousand years. 

   


 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading all the way through, I hope you enjoyed <3! For more Kingkiller content, go to my tumblr: kote-the-inn-keeper


End file.
